The Haunted Mansion
by I can fly
Summary: Long time ago a bunch of 16 years old decided to go to a haunted mansion and never came back. Now some beyblade characters decide to go there. Will they come back? Read,enjoy and review!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Here I am for another fic! Hope you review this lazy attempt at humor, and horror lol.  
  
Summary: Long time ago, a group of 16 year olds decided to go to a mansion, but not a normal mansion, it was haunted, rumors say that they entered and never, ever came out. They even say that their ghosts are still guarding the mansion. Now our friends Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny (with Dizzy of course), Hilary, Mariah, Mariam, Zeo and Tala with 16 years decide to venture themselves in the haunted mansion. Will they ever come back? Read, enjoy, and review to find out.  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
One day the BB's were practicing...  
  
"C'mon Dragoon! Don't give up!" Tyson cried  
  
"It's time to dance with Driger!" Ray cried  
  
Then both blades attacked each other 'till Dragoon started his famous attack "Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson cried  
  
"Driger! Tiger Claw!!!!!!" Ray cried  
  
Both blades collided again and flew to their owners hands  
  
"Good battle! You 2 are getting better!" Dizzy said from the laptop  
  
"Hey! That's my part!" Kenny said  
  
"Aww... witlle Kenny is jealous." Dizzy said mimicking a baby  
  
"Shut up! Or do you want me to turn you off?" Kenny said  
  
"Okay, Okay! I won't talk anymore!"  
  
"What do you think Kai?" Tyson asked  
  
"Wherever..."  
  
"Sourpuss!" Tyson said  
  
Kai gave him 1 of those death glares and that shut Tyson's mouth.  
  
"Hey guys!" someone greeted  
  
They turned around and saw Hilary  
  
"Hi Hilary!" All - Kai greeted  
  
"Let's go for a walk." Hilary suggested  
  
"Were?" Max asked  
  
"I don't know any ideas?" Hilary asked  
  
"Nop" Tyson  
  
"No" Ray  
  
"Nah" Max  
  
"Technically, there's nowere to go so-"  
  
"A simple 'no' it's enough." Hilary interrupted  
  
"Hn" (Guess who, of course it's Kai)  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Hilary said  
  
"There's nothing to do..." Max said  
  
"Do you want to drink somethin?" Tyson asked  
  
"Yeah, bring me a cola." Max said  
  
"Ditto." Hilary said  
  
"Ditto is a pokemon." Dizzy said  
  
"Dizzy you know what I mean." Hilary said  
  
"But ditto is a pokemon." Dizzy said  
  
"How do you know?" Max asked  
  
"Knowing." Dizzy answered  
  
"C'mon tell me how do you know." Max insisted  
  
"Okay Kenny told me, when you're sleeping and were fixing your blades Kenny always talks about pokemon, about is crush on Misty, the names of all the pokemons, the names of all the trainers, it's really boring you know, sometimes he tells me the whole episode he saw that day I already know everything about pokemon because Kenny is a pokemon fanatic, he even has a pikachu suit at home and he wears it!" Dizzy told everyone  
  
"It's...(blush) a lie! It's... not true!" Kenny tried to defend himself  
  
Silence  
  
More silence  
  
The fat lady screamed  
  
Someone farted  
  
More silence  
  
Laughs  
  
They were all laughing - Kenny and Kai but if you watch well you can see that Kai cracked a smile, Kenny blushed  
  
"Kenny (Laugh) I never (Laugh) tough!" Max tried to say without laughing  
  
"Ditto (laugh)" Hilary said  
  
"I used to like pokemon" Tyson said  
  
Silence  
  
Tension  
  
"When I was a kid. (Laugh)" Tyson finished  
  
Laugh  
  
(A while latter)  
  
"I have a tummy ache" Tyson said  
  
"Ditto" Hilary said  
  
"Same here" Max  
  
"Yeah." Ray said  
  
"Hn" Kai  
  
"Hey lill dudes!" grandpa Granger greeted  
  
"Hi!" They - Kai greeted  
  
"I'm here to scare you!" grandpa said  
  
"ha ha ha don't make me laugh" Tyson said sarcastically  
  
"I'm serious, listen to the oll grandpa here!"  
  
"What is it?" Max asked  
  
"I'm gonna tell a scary tale to you lill dudes!"  
  
"Start now before we fall asleep" Hilary said  
  
"A...scary...tale..." Kenny said while hugging his precious laptop  
  
"Ya lill dudes! Well here it is long time ago 5 lill dudes your age, decided to go to the haunted mansion, you know that one that has a cemetery in the garden, and never came back, they say that they're still in there guarding the mansion! Or better their ghosts. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (Cough) (hiccup) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (cough) hiccup) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Cough) (cough) (cough)  
  
"Wassup grandpa?" Tyson asked  
  
"I (cough) forgot (cough) to (cough) breathe!" grandpa answered  
  
Silence  
  
More silence  
  
The fat lady screamed  
  
Someone farted  
  
More silence  
  
Sweetdrop  
  
"I'll go to bed (cough) bye lill dudes (cough)"  
  
"Bye" they - Kai said  
  
"Do you believe what grandpa said?" Tyson asked  
  
"It's true" Hilary said  
  
"How do you know?" Max asked  
  
"Knowing." Hilary said  
  
"C'mon tell us how do you know." Max asked  
  
"My grandma told me that when she was alive." Hilary said  
  
"But it's just 2 people that told that, it doesn't prove anything." Kai said  
  
"Wow! It's the first time Kai says more than 3 words!" Tyson said  
  
"Shut up!" Kai said  
  
"No, my grandma told me that it was a legend maybe it's true." Hilary said  
  
"A legend maybe it's a lie." Max said  
  
"But it could be truth." Tyson said  
  
"What if we go there?" Hilary asked  
  
"Ghosts don't exist." Ray said  
  
"But we could go there, it's quite big and stuff." Hilary said  
  
"Good idea!" Ray said  
  
"Lets ask the others!" Max said  
  
"Who?" Tyson asked  
  
"How about Mariah, Mariam, Zeo and Tala?" Hilary suggested  
  
"Okay!" Ray, Tyson and Max agreed.  
  
"Kai wanna come?" Hilary asked  
  
"Wherever." He answered  
  
"Kenny wanna come?" Hilary asked  
  
"No..." He answered  
  
Silence  
  
More silence  
  
The fat lady screamed  
  
Someone farted  
  
"CHICKEN!" Tyson, Max, Ray and Hilary cried then they started doing chicken sounds  
  
"Okay... I'll...go...but...don't...call...me...chicken." Kenny tried to say  
  
"Lets call the others." Ray said 000000000000000000  
  
Finally the 1st chapter! Sorry if it was crappy but the next will be better.  
  
If you want me to keep writing R&R PLEASE! 


	2. Invitations

  
  
Wow! I don't believe I'm updating! Sorry for the long time without updating, I don't have much time now, so I can't update THAT often. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
I just realized I forgot to do the disclaimer in the other chapter, so here it goes:  
  
I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE IF I DID I WOLDN'T BE WRITING fan FICTION.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
Mariah was watching TV in her living room when...  
  
RING RING RING  
  
'Who is it now?! I'm sick of stupid fanboys calling me! Kevin you bastard! I swear I'm gonna kill you! If at least you didn't give my phone number to all those stupid fanboys!'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mariah how are you?" Ray asked on the phone  
  
"Hi Ray! I'm fine thanks and you?"  
  
"Fine look, I have something to tell you..."  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Mariam was thinking of... well things! When...  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Hello?" Joseph answered the phone  
  
"Hi Joseph! Could you call Mariam please?" Max said on the phone  
  
"Yeah Max, wait a minute" he covered the phone and screamed "MARIAM!!! SOMETHING'S ON THE PHONE FOR YA!!!"  
  
Mariam heard this stopped thinking of... well things, she got up headed to her brother and asked "Something??"  
  
"Yeah your boyfriend."  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend!"  
  
"Yeah right! And I'm the queen of England." Joseph said  
  
"Queen? And I tough you were a boy! That you were YONGER than me! I tough you were Japanese! And why am I not rich??!"  
  
"Oh shut up! You know what I mean!" Joseph said  
  
"Wherever... Hello?" Mariam said picking the phone  
  
"Hi Mariam! How are you?" Max said  
  
"Fine thanks, and you?"  
  
"Ditto, I heard all what you and Joseph said, and I'm not a thing!"  
  
"I know that! It was Joseph who said it." Mariam said  
  
"Okay, now listen I have something to tell you..."  
  
0000000000000000  
  
Tala was reading a book when  
  
RING RING RING  
  
He jumped in bed, landed on the floor and the book it his head "Ow!" he picked the phone and said "Hello?"  
  
"Hn" (guess who.)  
  
"Humph... Hi to you too Kai." Tala said coldly  
  
"Wherever. Look my stupid fucking so-called-stupid-fucking-friends, want me to tell you a stupid fucking thing, listen..."  
  
000000000000000  
  
Zeo was playing with his playstation 2 'Spider-men 2' (which I don't own.) when  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Wah! Shit I fell of the building!" he picked the phone and said "Hello?"  
  
"Hi! ZEO!!!!!" Tyson yelled on the phone  
  
"Shesh Tyson! No need to yell!" Zeo said  
  
"I have something to tell you..."  
  
000000000000  
  
Tyson was in his dojo waiting for his friends to arrive when he heard someone yell "Hi Tyson!!" it was Max and he came with Ray and Hilary.  
  
"Hi guys!!!" Tyson greeted/yelled  
  
"Sooo, where are the others?" Hilary asked  
  
"They didn't come yet." Tyson answered  
  
"Hey guys!" Zeo said with Mariah and Mariam close behind him  
  
"Hi guys!" Tyson said  
  
"And girls!" Mariah and Mariam said glaring daggers at Tyson  
  
"Yeah and girls." Tyson said  
  
Suddenly Tala and Kai popped out of nowhere  
  
"Hi guys when did you get here?" Ray asked  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Humph"  
  
"Wherever, lets go!" Hilary said  
  
000000000000  
  
Here's the end of chapter 2! Thanks so much for the reviews! Without you reviewers I wouldn't have made it!  
  
READ & REVIEW 


End file.
